Hikari Hyuuga:A Love Unspoken
by iWrite67
Summary: Here's a story about Hikari Hyuuga, a branch member of the Hyuuga Clan, but twin sister of Hinata. Read and Review Please! [NejixOC]


This is my first completed attemp at a fanfic. please R and R! i probably don't have good grammer, so ignore it!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto! I only own Hikari and my Plot! which isn't ver well thought out. . .**

* * *

Mitarashi Anko was watching the horizon. Her friend was arriving in town, back from a solo mission. She eagerly paced the gaurd towers.

"Kari-chan, you'd better hurry up and get here,"one of the guards, Uzumaki Naruto, saw a girl walking to the town. She had long dark blue hair and pearl white Hyuuga eyes. She was wearing a shortsleeve black shirt with mesh wrappings on her elbows, tan shorts with her shuriken and kunai holster on her right leg, and her toki. Her hitai-ate was around her forehead.

"ANKO! Someone is coming!"Anko jumped down out of the guard tower and ran to her friend. She grabbed her in a huge hug.

"ANKO-CHAN!!"

"KARI-CHAN!!" They jumped around hugging. When they stopped, Naruto and the other two gaurdsmen, Hyuuga Neji and Nara Shikamaru came up.

"Welcome back Kari-chan,"Shikamaru said.

"How did your mission go?"Neji asked. Hikari smiled.

"Absolutely perfect! I gotta go file a report, Anko, meet me at Ichiraku's in about an hour,"she ran toward the Lady Hokage's office.

Hyuuga Hinata bound out onto the street to see what the commotion was about. She saw a nearly identical version of herself except with long hair. She went up to her.

"H-Hikari-chan, it's g-great to see you back,"Hikari scoffed at her.

"Leave me alone Lady Hinata,"she ran faster to the office. Tenten, Ino, and Sakura came out.

"Hey Hinata, why did that girl look like you?"Sakura asked.

"That's my twin sister, Hikari,"she replied. They all stared wide mouthed at their silent friend.

"Why have we never heard of her before?"Tenten asked.

"Because she is in the Branch Family, like me,"Neji said walking up,"she is Lady Hinata's twin, like my father was Lord Hiashi's."They nodded.

Hikari had just finished the report. She was walking to Ichiraku's to meet Anko and see her friend Amaya, the waitress of the popular ramen stand. She was only fourteen, but already an accomplished Jounin, while her twin only just became a Chunnin. She smirked, destiny said that Hinata would be a failure. So Hinata will always be a failure. She looked up ahead to see our favortie silver haired Jounin.

"Yo Kakashi!"she yelled up at him. He took his Itcha Itcha Paradise book down away from his face and his eye turned up. He was smiling.

"Hikari, great to see you back,"she smiled. Genma, Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai came up.

"Kari-chan,"Gai said,"the flow of youth has not stopped yet within this beautiful flower of genius!"Kurenai came up and hugged her.

"Great to see you back squirt,"Genma said. Asuma smiled at her. She said her goodbyes and ran toward Ichiraku's. Once she arrived, Anko, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji were already eating. She sat down between Anko and Neji.

"One bowl of beef ramen please,"she said. Amaya smiled and handed her her order. Hikari quickly broke her chopsticks and dug in. She hadn't had a decent meal in a few weaks. Anko started to talk to her.

"So, have you gone by the Hyuuga family compound yet to aware them of your return?"she asked. Hikari shook her head.

"Not yet, but I'll go back in awhile,"Anko nodded. Neji's hand brushed against Hikari's and she had a light blush. They had been secretly going out for a year and no one knew. They needed to keep it a secret so Hiashi-sama would not find out. She paid for her food and stood up. She stretched.

"I might as well go on back to the compound,"she turned around to start walking. Neji also stood up.

"I'd better get back too,"she smiled and they walked together. They didn't exactly go to the compound, the made a pit stop in the forest. They sat down in a clearing, her head on his chest. He was stroking her long hair.

"I was so worried Ari-koi,"he said using his own nickname for her. She smiled up at him.

"I really missed you Ne-koi,"she replied back using her own nickname for him. He smiled at her, something he only did for her. He took off her hitae-ate to reveal her curse mark. He kissed it lightly.

"I wish we could just forget about the Hyuuga clan and be us, two lovers,"Neji said. She nodded into his chest. He lifted her head up so she was looking directly into his eyes. He slowly lowered his head and she raised hers. There lips met. He wrapped his arms around her waist while she wrapped hers around his neck. He bit her bottom lip, asking for entry. She obliged with opening her mouth. He explored her mouth. They finally broke apart for air. She was panting heavily. He kissed the tip of her nose and helped her up. They walked back to the compound. Once they arrived he bid her goodbye and went back to his room. She walked the long halls to her father's office. She knocked on the door.

"Come in!"Hiashi demanded. She slowly opened the door and walked in. He had a smile on his face.

"Welcome back Hikari,"he said.

"Thank you Lord Hiashi,"she replied. She had never called him father, so sad. He stood up and gathered her into a hug. While he was hugging her, she just stayed limp in his arms. He let her go and dismissed her. She slowly walked back to her own room right beside Neji's in the Branch house. On the way, seeing her best friend, Harmony. Harmony had medium length brown hair and the same pearl white eyes as every other Hyuugas. They ran and hugged each other.

"Homigod! Hikari! You're back!"Harmony said jumping around. Hikari nodded. Harmony was also the only one to know that her and Neji were going out. Harmony looked slyly at her and pulled her into her white washed room.

"How come you weren't here earlier huh?"she said,"You and Neji arrived at the exact same time." Hikari blushed and Harmony squealed. Hikari put her hand over Harmony's mouth.

"Shut up! Not so loud!"she said. Harmony nodded and Hikari let go. Harmony didn't have the oppertunity to be a ninja like Hikari. So she wore a head binding around her curse mark. Hikari got up and bid her friend adue. She went to her room and fell on her bed.

"Ahh, nice bed,"she said snuggling into the covers. She looked out on her balcony to see Neji laughing at her. He only opened up to her, which that made her feel special. She didn't want anyone to hear his laugh. She smiled and stepped out onto the balcony. Neji still had a goofy look on his face. She sighed. That was also a downfall of his showing her his true emotions. It was really weird. He was always so stoic around others that when you see him crack up into laughter, it kinda startles you. She hugged him.

"So how did the meeting with Hiashi-sama go,"he asked in an emotionless tone. She sighed.

"He still tried to act like a father and hug me,"she shivered. He only did that because she was better than Hinata. Her and Neji became Jounin's on the same day, so Hiashi only needed them to protect Hinata. They both sighed.

"I wish the Hokage would send just us two on a mission,"Neji said,"that way, we would be away from the Hyuuga's."Hikari nodded.

"If only we could tell Hiashi, and not be in trouble, that we are together and have been for a year,"Neji also nodded. What they didn't know was Hinata and Naruto were taking a stroll underneath them. Hinata's hands were up around her mouth after she had gasped. Naruto just stared up at the lovers. Hinata grabbed Naruto's hand and ran a little to one of the magnificent gardens.

"I have to tell father that two of his daughters guards are together!"Naruto pat her back.

"Hinata, you need to let them just be them, they will tell Hiashi-sama eventually,"Hinata shook her head.

"As the future Hyuuga Clan Heiress, I must take control. Come on Naruto,"she got and pulled him along to Hiashi's office. Once they arrived she hastely knocked on the door. Hiashi quickly granted her entrance. She bowed in front of him.

"Father! Neji and Hikari are together,"Hiashi smiled.

"So what's so bad about them talking to each other,"he said. Hinata had a look of rage on her face.

"Not like _that_ together father! Like lovers together!"Hiashi quickly stood up. He did the necessary jutsu to control the Branch members. On the other side of the compound, Hikari collapsed holding her head. Neji bent down to her.

"Ari-koi! Are you okay?!"she shook her head.

"Ne-koi, someone must have found out! The other ones aren't as powerful as this one! It's Hiashi-sama's!" Neji's fist tightened. Who could've told? He looked down at the ground and activated his Byakugan. He saw a few strands of blonde hair and a few fibers off of Hinata's jacket. He growled inwardly.

"It's Lady Hinata's and Naruto's doing!"He grabbed Hikari in his hold and pulled her to his chest. He tried to sooth the pain. Hiashi, Hinata, and Naruto made it a point to burst into her room and see them on the balcony. Hiashi came over and kicked her in the stomach. She fell over away from Neji and held her stomach. Blood sputtered out of her mouth. He had hit a nerve. She kept coughing up blood and holding her head. Hiashi growled at Neji.

"Why did you do this?! This is your fault!" Neji looked lovingly at his almost unconscious girlfriend. He then turned his gaze to Hiashi.

"We didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't let us be! We are in love Lord Hiashi! Nothing you do can change that!"Hiashi smirked.

"Oh really?"he walked over and stabbed Hikari with a kunai in her arm, very close to a vital nerve. She gasped.

"How could you do this to your own daughter?!"Neji asked. Hiashi, again, smirked.

"Because I don't feel anything for her. She is only protection for Hinata. She doesn't deserve a special place."He and Hinata walked out leaving Naruto, stunned, Neji almost in tears, and Hikari in pain on the ground. Naruto walked over to Neji.

"This was all Hinata's idea. I'll get her to the hospital,"Neji nodded numbly and Naruto took his girlfriend. Neji stayed where he was and cried. This was only the second time he had cried, the other time when his dad was murdered. He slowly got up and went to his room. He layed down on the bed and stared at the ceiling.

"If only I hadn't told you I loved you,"he said, remembering back to that night, one year ago...

_Flashback_

_Two young versions of Hikari and Neji were training. Hikari was getting her ass kicked, but she was laughing all the while. Neji stopped._

_"Hey Kari, has anyone ever told you that your laugh is beautiful?"She blushed._

_"No,"she replied. He smiled._

_"Well, I do. I don't know what brought this on but I have had feelings, that I haven't known were what, until we started to train together."Her whole face was as red as a tomato._

_"Kari-chan, do you know what that feeling is?"She nodded._

_"Yeah. Neji, it's called love."_

_End Flashback_

Neji had made a decision. He would brake it off with Hikari for her own protection. He slowly got up and went to the hospital. There, in the waiting room, he saw Naruto, Anko, Genma, Kakashi, Asuma, Shikamaru, and Kurenai waiting. Anko was pacing. He walked up to them.

"What's wrong?"he asked. They looked at him in sadness.

"Hiashi has yet to release the jutsu. She is in immense pain, the kunai in the arm actually punctured a fatal nerve. She might die,"Anko said. Neji numbly sat down between Naruto and Kakashi. They both pet his back.

"Naruto told us of your relationship,"the Copy Nin said,"neither of you deserve this." A nurse came into the waiting room with a grim expression. They all knew what that meant.

"I'm sorry all, but Hikari Yumiko Hyuuga died at seven fifty-nine p.m. on Decemeber twenty-seventh at the young age of fourteen,"Neji broke down. His only love had died. She said they could go in and pay their respects to her. They all looked at Neji and he shook his head.

"You all go first, I need to think,"they nodded. Anko was the first to go in. She walked over to her friend. Her dark blue hair was fanned on the flimsy hospital pillow. She started to shake with sobs. She sat down beside her best friend.

"Homigod Hikari, you didn't fulfill your promise. You said that when one of us dies, the other one better be in critical condition. You died though. Your my best friend and always will be." She left the room bawling. Asuma and Kurenai came in next. Kurenai was crying and Asuma looked pretty dern close. They both said things about how great she was and left. Genma, Kakashi, and Gai came in next, they were in similar standings.

"Hikari, the bloom of youth, we shall miss your youthful presence in our lives." They left and Shikamaru and Naruto came in.

"Kari-chan, we will miss you dearly, it's so troublesome that you had to die,"they walked out and finally Neji came in. He walked over to his girl. He looked at her. The arm that was stabbed was wrapped in a bandage. Her skin was extremely pale. Her hair was fanned out like she was layed there in a hurry. Even though all of these things, she still looked like an angel in his eyes. He walked over to her and held her hand.

"Ari-koi, my love, I never meant this to happen to you. I wanted us to be happy, not grieving. The time I had spent with you was amazing. Happy Aniversary,"he kissed her cold blue lips and a single tear landed on her face. He watched as it slowly rolled down her chin. He let go of her hand and left, in tears.

A week later, Hikari Yumiko Hyuuga's funeral was in progress. All of the Jounin, some Chunnin, and the Hokage were there. They all stood up and spoke on her behalf. Anko was first.

"Kari-chan, you have been one of my best friends since you became a Jounin. You were like my sister, and I know you prefered me to Hinata. You were always so sweet and worried whenever I got a simple cut from a kunai that you had thrown. You were always so caring,"she had started to tear up,"I'm sorry, I can't do this!" Gai came up on stage and took her down to her seat. After a few more people, Neji went up. He had been preparing for this for awhile. He straighened his tie and looked at the casket of his deceased girlfriend. She still looked like an angel. Kurenai and Anko dressed her for her afterlife. She was wearing her favorite dress. It was black that stopped at her mid thigh. Her toki were on and her hair was in pigtails. Her hitai-ate was laying in her hands. He looked back at the audience.

"Hikari Yumiko Hyuuga, was my girlfriend,"alot of people in the audience gasped,"we had been together for a year, the day of her death. She was always so full of spunk and wonder. Everyone who met instantly became her friend. She was beautiful in everyone's eyes, she still is now in death. But none more beautiful than mine. The night that she was killed, was the night of our first anniversary. She was so caught up in getting back from her mission and seeing me again that she had probably forgotten about it. I had went out, and bought her, a promise ring. A ring that I was to give to her. I deeply loved this woman, with all of my being."He left the stage and her six pole bearers stood up. Kakashi, Genma, Gai, on one side and Asuma, Shikamaru, and Ibiki on the other. They all left the chapel and laid their beloved friend, sister, and girlfriend to rest.

* * *

**did it suck? if so, don't be mean. it was my first attempt**


End file.
